


The Magic of a Reader

by RosalinaGrimm



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, a-deuce brother duo, dad crowley, family builds around SI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalinaGrimm/pseuds/RosalinaGrimm
Summary: I've been going through so many Twst fanfics for awhile and I finally decided to write one. Hope y'all enjoy!
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through so many Twst fanfics for awhile and I finally decided to write one. Hope y'all enjoy!

Me

“Grr, this lid is too heavy!” I heard someone mutter. I tried to move, only to find I was in a box of sorts. Immediately, I started to hyperventilate, I’m very claustrophobic. 

“Time to use my secret move!” The voice said and the cover flew off to reveal blue flames. Instinctively, I crouched down and rolled to a safe area.

“Why are you up?” The flaming cat asked as I stood. “Nevermind, give me those clothes!”

“Be my guest!” I yelped, tossing the robe to it-him? As he tried to untangle himself, I turned and ran out the door, choosing flight over fight. Adrenaline pumping, I run out of a gothic castle all the way to a large iron fence. I squeeze through the bars, barging into the waiting forest.

I don’t stop until my feet are likely bleeding in my shoes. Panting, it takes the last of my strength to not drop down. I put my head in between my knees, attempting to get my breathing under control. Suddenly, I heard something walking to me. Jumping to my feet, I pulled out something I grabbed from the coffin before running. “Who’s there?” I demand. “Show yourself!”

Crowley

“Off with your head!”

The monster sits defeated in the too large robes, Riddle’s Unique Magic sealing its magic. “No fair!” It yelps. “That kid gave me their robes fair and square!”

Before I can ask what it meant, Kalim shouts, “Headmaster, over here!”

I walk to the burnt coffin, studying the cover’s symbol. A wild rose-wrapped pen, nothing I’ve seen before. But I can ask the student it belongs to, after I find them that is.

“Dorm leaders, wait here.” I say. “Everyone go to your dorms.” 

I searched the castle without success. I called the ghosts to learn that the student had gone into the woods surrounding the school. I flew after them to where the student was, ready to calm down a terrified child. What I found was unexpected.

“Who’s there?” The child hollered, pulling out a dagger. “Show yourself!”

I slowly stepped into view, hands out so they knew I was no danger. “It’s ok. I won’t hurt you.”

They lower the dagger to their side. “Who are you?”

I bowed slightly. “I am Headmaster Dire Crowley of Night Raven College. The Dark Mirror has called you here, may you come with me so you may be sorted into your dorm?”

They reluctantly nod and I fly us back to the school, them gripping my coat the whole way. Their robes are returned when we reach the Mirror Chamber, though they don’t put the hood up. They walk in front of the Dark Mirror, and he says, “State thy name.”

“Mercedes Lucia Rose.” They say. Like the coffin symbol, it’s a name I’ve never heard of.

“The shape of thy soul is… I don’t know.”

Lilia

The other dorm leaders break into whispers at the Mirror’s claim. “Please elaborate.” Crowley demands as Mercedes silently walks down and leaves. No one else sees this, they’re all focused on the Mirror. So, I followed the child-a girl no doubt.

She didn’t get far before leaning against the wall and sliding down, tears silently streaming down her tan face. She sees me, but doesn’t move-she looks tired, that must be why. I sit next to her and hand her a handkerchief. “I’m Lilia.” I introduce myself. “Why are you crying, Mercedes?”

“I don’t know where I am,” She spills, “I clearly don’t belong here, I have nowhere to go, and the worst thing is I don’t know what happened to my family and if they’re ok or not!”

She wipes her eyes. “I’m sorry for complaining.”

Before I can tell she doesn’t need to apologize, Crowley comes up to us, saying, “As much as I want to help you get home, the Dark Mirror claims you’re from another world and that you are supposed to be here. So, you’ll still be a student here, and you can stay in the Onboro dorm.”

Me

“Then it’s convenient you renovated that place.” Lilia says, helping me up. He bows to me. “Good night Mercedes.”

I wave good-bye and Crowley leads me to my dorm, explaining that he’ll get me my books and my uniform to me in the morning.

The dorm is quaint and simple, I like it already. Headmaster unlocks the door, hands me the key, and opens it to have three ghosts-the thinnest holding that fiery cat-come to us, asking the Headmaster what to do.

“Well, it’s clear that Grim won’t stop trying to get in.” He deducts. “If it’s alright with you Mercedes, Grim can be a student if he learns to behave. He’ll stay here and you’ll be his supervisor.”

“I’m fine with it.” I say, taking Grim into my arms. Though he did attack me, I feel like he deserves to be here more than me-at least he can do magic. “What do you say Grim?”

“I’ll be the greatest magician ever!” He declares. With that settled, Crowley leaves for the night, and I go upstairs to go to bed. Finding a nightgown my size, I changed and crawled into bed. Grim jumps in shortly after and falls asleep instantly.

Sleep doesn’t come as easily for me, worry and fear building up in me. To calm myself, I start to sing “Once Upon a Dream” and eventually I fall asleep in a strange new world. Though I’m scared and very confused, at least I’m not going into this world unarmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A-Deuce duo joins the squad!

Me

I was already awake when Crowley came with my uniform and books. He also has a map of the school, which I’m thankful for when I see how huge the place is.

When he leaves, I go into the bathroom to change and realize that my appearance has changed a little, now that I’m paying attention. My eyesight’s been fixed so my glasses are gone, and my freckles are actually noticeable for once. Other than that everything is the same, right down to the curled tips of my brown hair.

I would’ve continued to stare, but I don’t intend to be late for school, so I hurriedly dress. Everything goes smoothly until I get to the tie. I struggle for a few minutes before giving up, I still need to eat breakfast. As I start to leave, I discover that there’s a custom tailored slit in my blazer. Going to my room, I take the black sheathed dagger and tuck it in-a perfect fit.

Grim’s up by the time I enter the kitchen, scarfing down tuna cans while I opt for toast. He perches on my shoulder as I grab my satchel and head out the door. Students stare at us as we walk down Main Street, but don’t get close. Not that I really cared, I’m too busy noticing the statues of Disney villains lining the street. Curious, but a question to answer later.

Like a typical first day of school, we only have homeroom, going over clubs and expectations for the year. We’re then dismissed to explore. Looking over the club list, Grim and I agree to see the cafeteria first and then the library.

I gape at the extravagance of the cafeteria, being a public school kid all my life I didn’t expect it to look so nice. We start to leave with two boys burst in the room, I remember that they’re in our class. I can’t understand what they’re arguing about, but I feel the need to step in when they pull out pens with large rubies on them.

They’re waving them around when I touch the shoulder of the red head. “Calm down.” I say just as I hear something crack above us. I look up to see the chandelier fall, time seeming to slow down. 

Right before it hits us, we get pulled out of the way. I cover my head as I hit the ground, the chandelier crashing loudly. I slowly get up to find the Headmaster glaring at the boys. “My office.” is all he says.

Crowley

I glare at the Heartslabyul students’ nervous faces-as they should be. “That chandelier has been in this school since it’s foundation!” I snap. “The crystal powering it was one of a kind and had a value of one million madol!”

They all flinch, Mercedes the most noticeable. Though she did nothing wrong, she’s been nervously biting her nails, and when she couldn’t anymore, started playing with her grey armband. 

“Please isn’t there anything we can do?” The bluenette-Deuce-begs.

“The crystal that powered the chandelier came from the Dwarf Mines.” I mused. “But it’s been shut down for years when no more could be found.”

The boys start to deflate when Mercedes speaks up. “Well now that the mine isn’t being exploited anymore, perhaps there are new crystals growing. It seems like the logical idea to me.”

“I’ll go to the Mines!” Deuce yelped, the redhead Ace agreeing shortly after. I start to shut the idea down, but then Mercedes offers her help and Grim joins in too. Defeated, I gave the students until next morning to try and find a crystal. As they start to file out, Mercedes pats her blazer, telling me that she's not defenseless. As if that makes me any less worried

Deuce

Ace tramps ahead to the Mirror, complaining about lame this is. Grim had jumped off the student’s-what’s their name, Mercedes?-shoulders and walked alongside, instigating an argument. I walked alongside Mercedes who was silently following, fiddling with their blazer.

“And another thing.” Ace suddenly says, turning to Mercedes. “Why are you helping us?”

“Do you not want my help?” They ask. “I can leave if you don’t want me.”

Ace stutters before storming off. Mercedes and I share a shrug before following. We hop through the Mirror, right in front of a small dark cottage. Ace swings the door open to be greeted with clouds of dust.

Mercedes takes the lead for once, finding the mines easily-humming something under her breath.

“It’s pretty dark in there.” Grim wimpers. Ace retorts and that gets Grim to lead the way. I notice some ghosts following us, but don’t get very close. I’m about to mention this when they suddenly disappear. As soon as they’re gone the ground shakes.

“STONE...IS....MINE!” A giant monster with an ink bottle for a head stomps in front of us, swinging a large pickaxe. Ace screams and pulls me back out of the mines, Grim right on our tails.

Once we’re outside, I collapse on the ground panting. The monster thankfully didn’t follow us. I’m about to tell Ace that the stone the monster talked about must be a crystal, when Grim said, “Hey guys? Where’s Mercedes?”

Sure enough the quiet student was nowhere to be found. Before anyone can call from them, a scream echoed-from the mines. Cursing, I ran back in and was greeted with the strangest sight.

Me

When the person appears, my feet become cemented to the ground. While the others saw a huge terrifying monster, all I could see was a terrified person, trapped in puddles of ink. 

When they see me, the person raises its pickaxe. “WON’T GIVE STONE!” it shrieks.

“What’s your story?” I ask. Suddenly, I can’t remember why I came here, or who was with me. All I know is that there’s someone, someone who wants their story to be told.

They freeze, clearly shocked. Then they get on their knees, pickaxe dropping beside them. They hold out shaking hands and the little person inside begs, “Listen.”

Without hesitation, I took their hands and was greeted with rapid memories taking over my mind. The person shakes and moans, the monster exterior dissolving into ink and changing shape. When the memories leave me, I’m left holding a brown book with a pickaxe on the cover.

“Mercedes!” I turn to see Ace, Deuce and Grim running towards me. Ace runs past me, grabbing a sparkling crystal while Deuce and Grim stop when they see the book. “Did you…?”

“I heard his story.” Now that it’s over, I realize I’m crying. “For years he begged for someone to listen, so I did.”

Grim

Mercedes doesn’t speak again after that. She doesn’t speak when we get back to school, doesn’t add in when we tell the Headmaster what happened. She clutches the book like a life preserver the whole time.

“That’s some impressive magic you got Mercedes.” Ace comments on our way back to the dorms. “How did you do it?”

“I don’t know.” She mumbles. She looks lost, whatever she learned from that monster seriously shook her.

“Well, this is a strange turn of events.” Deuce states. “I feel like we can be friends all of a sudden.”  
Ace makes a face when Mercedes chuckles. “Well then, as friends feel free to call me Cede.” She beams as she gives a little bow. “It’s a pleasure!”

She doesn’t say much when we’re back at the dorm, eats a sandwich for dinner and gets ready for bed quickly. We’re just about to fall asleep when there’s a banging at the door.

Cede pulls a dagger from under her pillow and heads for the door. “Who’s there?”

“It’s Ace.” Cede opens the door and I hiss at the collar around his neck. “I’m leaving Heartslabyul and joining your dorm!” He declares.

Ace

“What happened?” I stomp past Cede and collapse on the couch-I expected this place to be a wreck not welcoming.

“I ate a tart.” I muttered. Cede blinks in confusion and I explain what happened. What she said next was not what I wanted.

“Perhaps Riddle was saving those tarts for something, you should’ve asked before eating things that aren’t yours.”

“Yeah, grudges against food are the worst.” Grim agrees. 

“You can spend the night, but tomorrow morning you’ll go apologize.” Cede decides.

“Then you’re coming with me.”

She shakes her head. “The Headmaster wants to see me before school. Grim can accompany you if he wants.”

“I wanna see what another dorm is like!” 

With that settled, Cede leads me to an empty room. Just as I’m closing the door, I see a glint of metal in Cede’s hand. Why does she have a dagger? Was she ready to attack me if I didn’t say it was me at the door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to Heartslabyul arc! Hope y'all enjoy so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Me

“Here’s a wallet with some madol. I’ll have your ID ready by the end of the week.”

“Is this really necessary?” I appreciate not being left to fend for myself, but when I open the wallet I see a whole lot of money. Not only that, but apparently he also asked one of the teachers to make a new uniform for me-like what the gosh darn honest heck.

“Of course it is!” was all he said before telling me I better not be late for class. Checking my schedule, I head for Potions-still using the map. I get in with 10 minutes to spare, Ace, Deuce, and Grim sprinting in at the last minute. Ace still has the collar, and glares at me the whole time.

Professor Crewel-our homeroom teacher-starts explaining how he’s going to be teaching us. Not that I really listen, I’m already reading through the textbook, absorbing all of the interesting herbs and fungi of Twisted Wonderland. The same happens in History-Professor Trein is lecturing and I’m quietly reading ahead.

After History, I’m told to go back to my homeroom teacher-I don’t have the gym uniform after all. Ace and Deuce promise to watch Grim and I go back to Mr. Crewel. Turns out Mr. Crewel is the teacher making my uniform and spent the period measuring me and showing me several designs.

By the time it was lunch, I’m ready to worry about school again, not clothes. Like everything else, the food is very high end. I grab a simple enough grilled cheese with tomato soup and take a seat, waiting for my friends. Instead, I have to save their butts.

Deuce

“We oughta teach you how to treat your seniors!” One of the students said, cracking his knuckles.

I prepare for a fight when a normal quiet voice cuts over the surrounding noise. “What’s going on?”

Cede walks over, people parting the way for them. They look at the spilled lunch and frown.

“And you are?”

“Prefect Mercedes of the Onboro dorm. And I fail to see the need to make a big deal out of something as pathetic as this.”

Wow, they have a sharp tongue. The seniors laugh. “Pathetic? They ruined my lunch!”

“Then you can easily go back and get another. Given how extravagant this place is, you can certainly get an exact copy. There are people who would die happy to have a meal like this and you arrogant jerks are acting like children!”

They splutter and glare before fading into the crowd. Cede takes a seat and we follow, shocked at their outburst. 

“Remind me not to annoy you!” Cater jokes, walking up to us along with a boy with green hair and glasses. “That was some awesome smackdown!”

“I, uh, thank you?” 

The green haired boy chuckles. “That’s Cater for you. I’m Trey.” Cede shakes his hand. “So, you’re the prefect of the Ram-unused dorm?”

“The Headmaster called it the Onboro dorm, and yes I am.”

“Trey’s vice prefect of Heartslabyul!” Cater sits next to Cede. “Let’s trade numbers!”

“I...don’t have a phone.”

Trey

“No way really? Maybe we can go on a phone shopping date? I know where they sell the latest models for cheap.”

Mercedes snickers. “Thanks but you’re not my type. And I can handle life without a phone.”

I laugh at Cater’s surprised face. He recovers quickly and starts to explain all of the dorms at Ace and Deuce’s request. I take a seat as well and watch the first years’ reactions. Ace looks bored, Deuce and Grim seem interested, and Cede, I can’t tell what they’re thinking. 

When we get to Pomefiore, Grim says, “Hey, there’s another girl here Cede!”

“No way, he’s just a pretty boy!” Ace retorts. “This is an all boys school.”

“Not this year.” Cede deadpans. “I am in fact a girl. Deal with it.”

The surrounding tables stop what they’re doing and stare at Cede. She sticks her tongue at the people then asks Cater to finish talking about the dorms. After he does, Ace starts to rant about how harsh Riddle is.

“Is that so?” Riddle suddenly says.


End file.
